


More Than Ok

by bemylant3rn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemylant3rn/pseuds/bemylant3rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has entered a new part of his life. Going to college can be stressful, and the mysterious boy who has wandered into his life isn't helping either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first oneshot I am posting on here, so I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.   
> I used the American school system, because I didn't know enough about the british school system to make it accurate.   
> Its just some fluffy wonderful Larry :)

The room smelled like a combination of new car, cleaning product, and old throw up that was lingering around the edge. Luckily the window opened pretty easily and looked out onto a small green area with trees where a few kids were playing with hacky sacks.   
"That's the last box," Harry heard, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Thanks, Gem," Harry responded to his sister.   
"I'm gonna miss you, little bro," She said with a smile, pulling Harry in for a hug.   
"Make sure you call often, and I'll send you cookies in the mail," his mother said, getting progressively more choked up as the goodbye was prolonged.   
"Thanks, mum," he said, hugging both his mom and his step dad.  
As his family left, Harry took another look around the room. Two beds, both facing the same direction. One was against the wall in the corner, the other closer to the door. Two desks, both in front of their corresponding beds, pushed up against the opposite wall. One wall contained the door, two closets, two sets of drawers and a small cabinet with shelves. The window was on the opposite wall from the door. The wall that the desks were against was made from brick, the rest of the walls were a bumpy white material.   
His roommate didn't seem to be here yet, and he wanted to wait before settling in, so they could choose sides and such, so he decided to walk around and check out the campus a bit.  
Being a first year was intimidating, especially for someone who was quiet and shy like Harry, but he was ready to have a good year. He found a spot on the grass, out of everyone’s way, put his headphones in and enjoyed the nice weather for a bit.   
After wandering around for a few hours, Harry figured he should check on the roommate situation, so he went back to his room. When he got there he saw new boxes, so he assumed that meant he was no longer alone. As Harry walked into the room, he heard the sound of someone rummaging through boxes and he suddenly saw a tuft of bleach blonde hair pop up.   
"Hiya mate, I'm Niall!" an Irish accent greeted him.  
"Uh, hi…" Harry said, uneasily extending his hand towards the small blond boy.  
"I'm Niall," he said again, grasping it firmly and vigorously shaking.  
"Harry," Harry said, caught a bit off guard.  
"So I guess it's you and me, buddy!" Niall said, quite enthusiastically.  
"Yeah. So do you mind if I take the corner bed?" Harry asked, unsure.  
"No! Go for it! I'm gonna start unpacking if you want to join," Niall responded.   
After about an hour and a half of unpacking and chatting, the two boys, well mostly Harry, felt much more comfortable together. They covered the basics, where they were from, what they do for fun, when they sleep, and so on. They even shared a few funny stories. Harry found Niall's laugh to be hilarious.   
After unpacking, they had a meeting with their floor. Since the boys lived in a coed dorm, there were both girls and boys on their floor.   
As they sat in a circle, a girl sat down next to Harry. She looked a little punk, with small sections of her bleach blond hair dyed multi colored.   
"I'm Perrie," she said, turning to Harry.  
"Harry," he responded.  
"Hey after this, me and a few people I met are going to go grab dinner, you wanna join? You can bring your roommate," Perrie offered in a quiet voice.  
"Sure," Harry agreed.  
After the sitting through the meeting and listening to what Harry thought to be common sense information, everyone headed back to their rooms to get what they needed before going their separate ways.   
"Meet you outside the dining hall!" Perrie called to Harry as she walked towards her room, which was only a few doors down from the two boys.  
"Dining hall? What was that all about?" Niall asked.  
"Oh, we are going to go eat dinner with a few people. I figured it can't hurt to make a few friends," Harry informed him.  
“I thought you were the shy one," Niall said, practically under his breath.  
"Well I mean Perrie asked and-"  
"Oh! That's what this is, Perrie asked. Harry's looking for a little action already!" Niall teased.  
"No! Believe me, no. Perrie isn't… exactly what I would go for," Harry phrased awkwardly.  
"Alright, mate. Whatever," Niall said, not catching Harry's drift.   
The two boys headed down to the mess hall, and met up with a small group of people.  
"Perrie!" Harry called when they were within earshot.  
"Oh hey!" Perrie said, putting her arm around Harry's shoulders as he walked over, "Guys, this is Harry and…"  
"Niall" Niall said, extending his hand to one of the boys in the group.   
"Zayn," the boy responded.  
His shirtsleeve rode up, revealing his tattooed covered skin.  
"I'm Liam!" the other boy said, waving energetically.  
"And these are my girls Jade, Jesy, and Leigh-Anne. They are all on our floor. Jade is my roommate and the other two girls are next door!" Perrie explained with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you all," Niall said.  
Harry noticed as Niall dragged his eyes down Jades petite figure. He rolled his eyes, laughing to himself at Niall's behavior.   
"Are we waiting for anyone else?" Harry inquired.  
"Well, I invited Louis, but I doubt he will come. He can be so stubborn sometimes," Perrie answered.  
"Louis…?" Harry asked.  
"He is my friend from back home who goes here as well. He is a year ahead of all us. He can either be the life of the party or a total fun sponge, depends on the day. I asked him to come tonight, but he didn't seem too excited," Perrie responded.  
"Well then, let's eat!" Niall said, rather loudly and enthusiastic.  
The small group of new friends ate dinner and chatted. They talked about where they came from and what they plan on doing. They all had some kind of musical background and agreed that some awesome jam sessions were defiantly in order.  
As they walked out of the mess hall, Harry caught sight of a person out of the corner of his eye. The boy was petite, wearing rolled up maroon jeans and a grey t-shirt with a small pocket. His hair was purposefully messy, light brown with lighter blonde streaks naturally coloring it.  
'Hey babe." this boy said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Perrie's waist from behind.  
"Lou! You just missed dinner!" Perrie informed him, putting on a joking pout.  
"It's ok, I wasn't really feeling it," Louis said, looking up and locking eyes with Harry, "Although maybe I missed some good things".  
"We made new friends!" Jade said excitedly.   
“I can see that," Louis responded, eyes still on Harry, "Louis, by the way," He said, extending his hand towards Harry and maneuvering himself in front of Perrie.  
"H-harry," Harry struggled to respond, being caught off guard by the situation.  
After their hands were held together for a significantly awkward amount of time, Niall decided to step in.  
"I'm Niall," He said, extending his hand towards Louis.  
"Hey," Louis said, taking his hand and nodding.   
"Well, Lou, I think we were going to go watch a movie or something if you want to come," Perrie suggested.  
“I actually think I might go back to my room," Harry said.  
"Me too," Niall agreed.   
"Oh, ok! Well I suppose we will see you tomorrow then!" Perrie said, "Lou?"  
Perrie’s question seemed to snap Louis out of a trance; he was starring at Harry again.  
"Uh, no I think I will catch up with you tomorrow as well," Louis said.  
"Alright, well, see you then!"  
The girls all chorused a goodbye and the small group went their separate ways.  
When Harry and Niall got back to their rooms, they both started to get ready for bed.  
"So, uh, that Louis guy… Did he seem kind of… I don't know, stuck up to you?" Harry asked.  
"Not sure, I really couldn't tell much about him… he didn't talk much. So that girl Jade," Niall said, "she was pretty fine, huh?"   
"Um, sure, I suppose. She seemed nice," Harry responded awkwardly.  
“I would totally- well anyway. I could be with Jade and you could be with Perrie. Then we could, like, double date and stuff!" Niall suggested enthusiastically.  
"Right, I don't think that’s ever going to really happen," Harry said.  
"Oh right, because Perrie "isn't your type". Sure, whatever mate. I know you want her," Niall said.  
"Right…" Harry repeats, unsure what to say, "Hey Niall, you know I'm-"  
"I'm starving mate! Do you know where we ended up putting the food?"  
"What? We - no I don't remember. We just ate dinner!!" Harry said, confused.  
"Eh, I'm always hungry," Niall, explains.  
"Oh, well ok. I'm off to bed then," Harry says, crawling under the covers and falling asleep with Louis being the last thing he was thinking of.

"What ever gay boy, why are you even friends with them anyway? Can't you see that none of them like you? Why don't you just go find your own friends instead of trying to take mine," Louis says in a bitchy tone.  
"I- I'm not trying to take your friends! They started talking to me! And so what if I'm gay? They don't care… I don't think," Harry responded.  
"Ha," Louis said, slapping Harry across the face, "yeah right".  
Harry’s hand came up to feel the hot spot on his face that was now stinging and most defiantly red from the slap.  
"Why- Why are you…?" Harry struggled with words, welling up.  
Louis was suddenly very close to Harry's face, "Let's get something straight, gay boy. No one likes you because you’re a fag, get that through your brain".  
Tears start to trickle down Harry's face, and Louis face starts to morph into the face of Harry's ex, Alec.  
"No, get away from me," Harry struggles to get out of the tight grip the morphing figure has on his wrist, "Let go! Let-"  
Harry shoots up in his bed with sweat dripping down his forehead.  
"Thank god," Harry says out loud to himself.  
"Mmm," Niall mumbles, "You ok mate?" he says groggily.  
"Yeah I- I have to go talk to someone… Perrie," Harry says quickly.  
"It's 4 in the morning, mate," Niall points out.  
Harry hesitates with his fingers over the number buttons on his phone, "Doesn't matter, this is important," Harry decides.  
"Whatever," Niall grumbles, turning back over to go back to sleep again.  
10 minutes later, Harry finds himself pacing back and forth outside his dorm.  
"Harry," Perrie’s voice catches him off guard, "Is there a reason we had to talk outside, especially at 4 in the morning? I mean we live right down the hall from each other," Perrie points out, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her body.  
"We are friends right?" Harry asks, “I mean, I know we only met, well today, but we are friends, yeah?"  
"Yeah, of course," Perrie responds, putting her hand on Harry's upper arm, "What's wrong babe?"  
Harry immediately breaks down in tears. Perrie leads him to a small wall a few feet away, and they sit down. Harry then tells her of his background story, and where he really came from.  
"Back at my high school, I hid who I was for, well for basically 3 years of time there. I finally told a few of my closest friends that I'm-that I'm g-gay," Harry struggled to get out.  
He looked at Perrie for her reaction, but she just nodded and smiled as if to encourage him to continue.  
"Most of them were fine with it, my very best friend wasn't surprised at all, and she was great. But a few of my friends, they didn't want to hang out with me anymore. They would call me names and slide notes into my locker. They got a lot of other kids in my grade to do the same as well. I tried not to let it get to me, I even got a boyfriend," Harry said, smiling a bit at the memory of the new relationship.  
He looked up to see Perrie still smiling. Her hand had come up to rub his arm and comfort him as he told this difficult story.  
"It was really nice at first. He was so nice to me, took me on dates, got me flowers. He was even great to Hanna, my best friend. But then one day, something changed, and I still don't know what. He was always angry when we were hanging out; he never smiled anymore. And one night he-he slapped me across the face," Harry explains, starting to tear up again, "He would threaten me, scratch me. I was too afraid to leave him; I didn't want him to hurt me or one of my friends. I still have the marks".  
He held out his arm to show Perrie the marks that were forever implanted in his arm.  
"Then the worst came. He would insult me, tell me no one wanted to be my friend because I was gay. He said he never really liked me, no one did," Harry was full on crying by this point.  
Perrie reached up to brush a tear off his cheek, "Shh sweetie, breathe," she coaxed.  
“I retreated. He eventually stopped calling me, so I stopped seeing him. But I was afraid to talk to anyone, or tell anyone that I was gay, and I don't want it to be the same here. I want everyone to know the real me, but I want to be accepted," Harry said, looking up at Perrie with the saddest puppy eyes.  
“I know that I don't care who you like, I will always be your friend, yeah? And the other girls too, they aren't like that. And I bet if you tell Niall he will not care either. Your life doesn't have to be like that anymore," Perrie said with a smile.  
Harry broke down crying once more, burring his face into Perrie's neck, as she rubbed his back. Harry looked up, to see someone lingering in the shadows behind Perrie. He realized it was Louis, and he took a small intake of breath.  
"What?" Perrie asked, turning to look behind her, "Oh, its just Louis," she said waving.  
"Sometimes he walks around in the early morning to get his mind off things. I think I'm going to go with him, you want to come?" Perrie offered.  
"N-no," Harry said, “I have stuff to tell Niall in the morning".  
"Ok, well suit yourself, babe," She said with a wink, “I will always be here," she said, giving Harry's hand one more squeeze before turning to walk away.  
"Wait! Perrie!" Harry called after her, "Don't, well don't tell anyone. Ill do that tomorrow. Especially-"  
"Don't worry curls, I won't," Perrie said with a warm smile.  
Harry watched as she walked towards Louis, who hooked his arm with hers. Harry got up and wandered towards his room. Tomorrow’s conversations will be fun, he thought sarcastically to himself.

Harry was already sitting awake in his bed when Niall finally woke up.  
"What day is it?" Niall asked, confused.  
"Sunday," Harry answered promptly, looking up from his computer screen.  
"So did you and Perrie talk last night?" Niall asked.  
"Yeah… Hey Niall?"  
"Yepp?"  
"I'm gay"  
"Ok. So what did you and Perrie talk about last night?"  
"Niall, I'm GAY!" Harry emphasized.  
"Yeah I heard you the FIRST TIME!" Niall imitated, "Anyway, what was so important last night that you had to talk to Perrie at freaking 4 in the morning?"  
Harry smiled, pleased with Niall's unconscious acceptance.  
"It's not important," Harry said.  
Niall rolled his eyes, sitting up and getting dressed.  
When the boys made it to the breakfast table that the group was sitting at, bodies and arms immediately surrounded Harry.  
"Oh Harry! We will always love you! We could never hate you!" the girls said in a jumble of them all talking at the same time.  
Harry shot Perrie a look.  
"Sorry, I may have slipped up!"  
Harry widened his eyes at her  
"Just to the girls! And Zayn. And Liam. But that’s it!!"  
Harry's eyes got wider with each name. He rolled his eyes at her and pulled away from the girls.  
"Thank you girls, that actually means more than you know," Harry said.  
The two boys patted Harry on the back, as if to show their acceptance that way. Niall sat down next to Harry, very confused.   
There was one empty chair and Harry stared at it, wondering who it was for until-  
"Hi, sorry, I slept a little later than planned," a voice said.  
Harry then realized that he was no longer starring at the seat of a chair, but rather someone’s jean-clad crotch. Harry's eyes shot up, wide, to see Louis' face.  
"Harry, right?" He said, looking straight into Harry's eyes.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm Harry," Harry stuttered, dropping his fork, which made a very loud clank against his plate.   
He cringed, and shot a glare at Perrie, who he heard stifle a laugh.   
"Well, good to see you for a… third time, in the day light this time, none the less," Louis said with a small smile.  
"Yeah," Harry tentatively agreed.  
The rest of breakfast consisted of mindless chatter, and odd glances from Perrie to Harry across the table. As soon as the group was done and headed out the door, Perrie came up to Harry and abruptly hooked arms. She pulled him ahead of the group a little, as if to get more privacy.  
"So, lover boy… I see what this is all about now," She said with a cheeky smile.  
"What? I-What?" Harry said, still caught off guard.  
"Oh please, I see what’s happening here. You aren't that good at keeping it in your pants," Perrie stated.  
"What!?!?" Harry said, a bit loudly and confused.  
"Louis! You like Louis!"  
"I-no… no I don't," Harry said quietly, a blush creeping up his neck.  
"Oh, please," Perrie, said giggling to herself.  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed, for what felt like the millionth time in this conversation.  
"Nothing, nothing," Perrie said, "Just wait and see".  
They fell behind and back into the group, back into the mindless chatter of their friends.

About a month later, and Harry was happier where he was then he ever thought he would be. His family was proud of him, his friends were supportive, and it was great. Jade was really fun to talk about guys with, although lately the conversation has tended to fall on Niall, which only made Harry really uncomfortable when it came to talking about hot guys.   
Harry was sitting on his computer, getting distracted by tumblr as usual, when his phone rang.  
"Yepp," He answered, not bothering to look and see whom it was.  
"Hazzy!" Perrie's voice said, "What you up to?"  
"Right now? Trying to get work done. It’s not really happening. What’s up with you?" he responded, sitting up and closing his computer.  
“I was wondering what you are doing this weekend?" Perrie asked.  
"Nothing that I am aware of. Why what do you have going on? You wanna finally give in and take me on a cheeky date?" Harry asked, giggling.   
"Yes, so bad. Baby take me now," Perrie responded, jokingly, "No, a few of us are going to a concert and I was wondering if you wanted to come. We are going to see Ed Sheeran, and I know how much you can't resist him".  
"He is perfection," Harry agreed, "Sure, sounds good. Just text me the details, yeah?"  
"Sure thing!" Perrie responded.  
Saturday rolled around, and Harry threw on a dark maroon V-neck t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. He looked in the mirror and messed with his hair for a few minutes, before sighing and giving up on taming his wild curls. It is what it is. He threw on some converse and headed out the door. He walked over to the tables towards the front of campus where he said he would meet Perrie. As soon as they were in view, his heart dropped. This little "group" of them that Perrie had referenced to seemed to consist of her, Zayn, and Louis. That was it. And Louis. Louis. He hated Perrie so much right now, and she was going to know it. He was gonna go give her a piece of his mind and-  
"Hazzy!" Perrie called out her nickname for Harry.  
"Hey guys," Harry said, his voice tight.  
"The cab is over here," Perrie gestured to the street next to them.  
She pulled Harry close to her, bringing her lips to his ear.  
"Play it cool," she whispered, "you may be mad now, but you will thank me".   
Well she obviously knew something Harry didn't because at the moment he could see no way that this night would end well.  
After an awkwardly tight cab ride, they finally got inside the venue and made it to their seats. Harry was sitting on the end, next to Louis of course, no thanks to Perrie.  
The music started and Harry calmed down a bit. He sang along, and noticed that Louis had quite a nice voice as well. After a few songs, Louis turned to him.  
"You know, you can move closer," Louis said, close to Harry's ear so he could hear him.  
Harry hadn't noticed that he was keeping such a safe distance away from Louis. Harry was about to move closer, when Louis finished his thought.  
"It's not like I'm going to hit you or anything," he said.  
Harry immediately tensed, his breath caught in his throat. He knew that Louis must have meant nothing by it, but it brought back memories that Harry was doing a pretty good job of repressing. Harry tried to make it through another song, and by the end of it, he decided he couldn't do it anymore. All the people, the heat from the surrounding bodies, it was all too much and it was overwhelming him. He turned to go, walking the opposite direction of his friends.  
"Wait!" he heard Louis say, and he felt a hand grab his wrist, "Where are you going?"  
"Get off me!" Harry yelled, ripping his hand out of Louis grip.  
Louis took a step back, startled by Harry's reaction, bumping into Perrie.  
"Harry!" he heard Perrie call, but he was getting out of there, he wasn't stopping now.  
He heard the distance sound of Perrie yelling, "What did you do?"  
A few hours later and Harry heard a knock on his door. He was currently curled up in a small ball in his bed, facing the wall with a pile of tissues next to him.  
"What do you want?" he questioned, his voice thick with tears.  
He heard the door open, and footsteps come inside, but he didn't bother turning around. He knew who it was.  
"Harry," Perrie’s voice said, "I'm sorry, I’m so sorry about tonight. I didn't realize what could- I'm just really sorry".  
Harry felt the bed give as Perrie sat down on it, rubbing Harry's leg.  
"It's ok," Harry said, finally turning around, "It isn't your fault, it's-"  
“I told him. Louis. I told him about Alec and what happened to you," Perrie admitted.  
"YOU WHAT?" Harry yelled, sitting up straight.   
“I had to. He was torn apart. He didn't know what he had done to make you so upset and I hated seeing him like that".  
"Perrie, how could you? I told you not to tell anyone that. It was a secret. And of all people you tell him? What is he going to think of me now? What if he hates me because I'm gay? What if he just makes fun of me, just like all of the people in that story?" Harry rambled.  
“I don't think- you don't need to worry about that," Perrie said, "He wants to talk to you, here is his number. You really should talk I think".  
"Fine, but not tonight, I'm knackered," Harry, answered.  
Perrie gave him a final pat on the leg and got up, kissing his forehead.  
"I'm sorry about tonight too," Harry said quietly.  
"Don't worry about it babe," Perrie said with an understanding smile.   
As she turned to leave, the door swung open and a very tangled Niall and Jade were revealed, stumbling into the room, connected by every body part including their lips. Harry and Perrie stared at the two breathy, moaning friends as they continued to suck each other’s faces off, oblivious to the people who already occupied the room. Perrie cleared her throat, and Jade and Niall snapped apart suddenly.  
"Perrie!" Jade squeaked in surprise.  
"Hi, Jade," she responded.  
"Harry!" Niall exclaimed, quickly bringing his hands up to wipe the lipstick from his lips, unaware to the marks it left on his neck.  
"We thought you were at that concert tonight, until later, um…" Jade trailed off.  
"Yeah, there were some complications, it was a rough night," Perrie explained.  
"Oh, well um… I should probably go then," Jade said, turning back to Niall.   
"Yeah uh, good idea," he agreed, scratching the back of his head.  
"Bye guys," Perrie said with a bittersweet smile, grabbing Jade’s arm and dragging her out of the room.  
The door closed and Harry and Niall stared at each other for a minute. Harry expected Niall to begin the interrogation of what had happened that night, but instead-  
"Mate, she is so fit, isn't she?"  
Harry groaned, flopping back onto his bed, shaking his head at Niall.

Harry was starring at his clock on the side of his bed. It read 4:30 in glowing blue. He sighed and rolled over, looking up at his ceiling. He reached blindly at his bedside table and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he wanted.   
"We should talk" was all he wrote. He sent the message.  
His phone buzzed almost immediately, startling him, because he was not excepting a response so quickly.  
"Yeah. R U busy rite now?" Oh that spelling… Harry thought.  
"No. Meet at the wall?"  
"Yeah"  
Harry pased, but eventually became tired of it and sat down on the wall.  
"Hey," The voice startled him.   
"Hi," Harry said looking up.  
"I'm sorry," Louis said, sitting down next to Harry and facing him.  
He crossed his legs and looked at Harry.  
"Per told me, I didn't realize that-"  
“I know," Harry said, turning and mimicking Louis' position, "I'm not mad at you, I know there was no way you could have known what was going to set me off. I didn't even know what would set me off".  
Louis smiled, looking down. If Harry didn't now better, he would say that Louis was acting shy, which was a trait that Harry did not think he possessed.   
“I did have a good time though, you know, until you left. We should maybe hang out sometime," Louis suggested.  
"Yeah, I mean, the group of us hang out almost everyday, you can come whenever you want," Harry responded.  
"Ok," Louis said with a light laugh, "But how about you and me? Why don't we go get coffee or something tomorrow? I know this great place within walking distance from here. We can get to know each other a little better".  
"Oh! Um, ok yeah. That sounds ok," Harry responded nervously.  
"Good, good," Louis said, staring at Harry.  
After a long moment of eye contact, Louis looked away quickly and started to get up.   
"Well I should, you know, go… I'll let you get back to sleep".  
"Right, sleep," Harry, said with a laugh, getting up as well.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then? I'll meet you here," Louis said.  
He immediately turned on his heals, put his hands in his pockets and began to wander away, looking up at the sky, which was growing lighter with the morning nearing.   
"Right, tomorrow," Harry said to himself, letting out a sigh.

"PERRIE! I have nothing. Nothing at all. I guess I can't go now," Harry says, melodramatically falling onto his bed.  
"Ok miss drama queen," Perrie responds, rolling her eyes, "What about this?"  
She lays an outfit out next to him on the bed. It consisted of skinny blue jeans, a worn looking grey t-shirt with a small breast pocket and a dark red beanie.  
"With your converse," she states.  
"Fine," he wines, "but he is going to hate it and I am going to come back here and blame you for the reason that I will never get married and be happy in life,"  
Perrie snorts, "Well I'll take those chances".  
After Harry got dressed, Perrie tried to fix his hair, concentrating hard.   
“I give up," she finally says, throwing her hands up.  
"Can’t tame these curls," Harry says, wiggling his eyebrows, "Well, wish me luck”.  
Perrie hugs Harry and then turns and pushed him out the door, "Luck," she says with a smile.  
Harry goes outside to find that Louis is already waiting there. Harry pushed his curls back and slides on his beanie. Louis look- well perfect as always. Harry shakes his head to get that thought out of his head. Louis is wearing a white t-shirt with a pocket that has a red pattern on it. His jeans are the perfect amount of tight, and they are tolled up just a bit as his ankle. Some of his light brown hair is poking out in every direction out of his thin black beanie. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets, and his head pops up, when he sees Harry walking out.  
"Hi," Harry greets him as he walks up.  
"Hey," Louis says smiling, "Shall we?"  
"After you," Harry says, gesturing outward, "Lead the way".  
The boys make aimless conversation on their way to the shop. Louis tells Harry a little about his home life, and his first year at the school. Harry forgot he was a second year. He also finds out about Louis’ passion for making stories and telling them.  
They find a small table towards the back of the small shop when they get there.   
"So what do you want?" Louis asks, handing Harry a small list.  
"Do they have tea?" Harry asks, looking down at the list.  
"Yeah, the tea here is so good!" Louis says enthusiastically.  
The two boys acquire their hot beverages and sit there sipping in silence for a while.   
"So can I ask you something?" Harry finally says, breaking the silence.  
"Shoot! Anything you want," Louis responds.   
"Ok, um. So are you and Perrie like… like a thing? Like are you together?"  
Louis snorts, choking slightly on his coffee, laughing.  
"No!! Lord no, just good friends. Besides, she has a thing for Zayn and I am pretty sure he has a thing for her too," Louis says.  
"Oh," Harry says, surprised. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.  
They finish their drinks and walk out of the shop.  
"Where to now?" Harry asks, squinting at the sudden change in light.   
"Do you want to go back? Or, I mean there is this really cute park right there we could just-"  
"Yeah sounds good!" Harry says.   
The boys talk all the way there again, and Harry realizes that he really likes spending time with Louis. He isn't anything like Harry originally thought when he first met him.   
As soon as they get to the park, Louis turns to Harry and grins.   
"What?" Harry questions, suspiciously.  
"I'll race you to that tree! Go!" Louis says, and he takes off running.   
The two boys race to the tree and end up rolling down a small hill. They land next to each other, out of breath and laughing.   
"You. Suck." Harry states in between breaths.  
"You. Love. It," Louis retorts.  
Harry looks at him and raises his eyebrows.  
"That could be taken many different ways," Harry points out.  
"Take it how you will, Styles," Louis says with a small smile and a wink, rolling to his side and sitting up.  
Harry lies there for a minute, confused and oddly a little turned on by Louis' statement. He eventually sits up as well, starring out at the small lake, as Louis was. After a while, Harry lets out a sigh, breaking the peace and quiet.  
"We should probably-" Harry stops mid sentence.  
As he turned towards Louis, their faces were much closer then he expected.  
"- head back," Harry finishes quietly.   
"Probably," Louis agreed in a quiet voice.  
Harry could feel Louis’ breath ghost across his lips. His eyes drift towards Louis' lips. Louis suddenly gets up, and begins to walk away.  
"Coming, Styles?" He called back.  
"Uh, Yeah," Harry said, snapping out of the sweet trance he was in.   
The walk back was a little more awkward for Harry, but it didn't seem to be bothering Louis. He still talks aimlessly, and Harry smiled and nodded at appropriate times.   
When they got back, they stopped in front of the door to Harry's building.   
"That was fun. A good time," Louis said with a smile, "We should do it again, soon".  
"Yeah, for sure," Harry agreed.   
"So, bye," Louis said with a small smile.  
Harry turned back to go inside, with a smile plastered on his face.

A while later, and many coffee/tea trips had been made. The two boys were good friends now, no matter how much Harry wanted it to be more. Harry had had crushes on straight boys before, and it never ends well, so he was trying to avoid this one. Perrie was very excited that the two boys were getting on now, and everyone in the group seemed to be happy now. Jade and Niall were caught red handed again, this time by all the girls. And Liam. And Zayn. So that secret was out. Everyone had started to notice the playful flirting between Perrie and Zayn, it was cute, Harry thought. Most nights Harry would be up until the wee hours of the morning texting Louis, who never seemed to sleep. Louis was always talking. Telling funny stories, recalling memories, or even making up his own little tales. Harry could sit and listen to him talk for hours, and often times, he did. Gemma had come up to visit him and met all of his friends. She was so happy for him as well, and all was going good.  
"So you are totally coming with us this weekend," Perrie said, as she intensely stared at her toenails as she painted them.  
"Where?" Harry asked.   
He was sitting on his computer as usual; Niall was presumably out with Jade somewhere.   
"To this party, it's gonna be wild. It's some guys that Louis knows, so yes Louis will be there," Perrie explains.  
“I suppose I will go," Harry said.  
"Finished!" Perrie exclaims with a lavish hand gesture, "Ok cool. Sounds good. Wear something cute," she says with a wink.  
Harry rolls his eyes and shoves her shoulder.  
"Hey!" she says with a giggle.

The night of the party rolls around, and Harry is walking with his group of friends. He repeatedly wipes his palms on his dark jeans because they are sweating. He had never really been to a party like this before. And Louis was going to be there, which wasn't helping any.  
"You will be fine," Perrie said, leaving Zayn's side to come to Harry's. She could obviously sense his nervousness.  
When they got to the house where the party was at, it seemed to be pretty well off already. They could hear loud music thumping from some room, deep inside the house.  
"Well come on then," Perrie said, taking Harry's arm and dragging him into the house.   
"Hey! You made it!" Louis said, noticing them as soon as they had walked in the door.  
He pulled Perrie in for a hug, and then took Harry off guard by pulling him into a hug as well. Harry could detect the faint smell of alcohol in his breath, which could explain the over friendly nature of Louis at the moment.  
"Listen, you have to get some drinks from my mate Stan. They are so good," Louis recommends.  
"Yeah! Sounds good!" Perrie responds excitedly, "You want one Harry?"  
"Uh, sure," Harry answered unsure.  
He had never really been one for excessive drinking, but he figured 1 or 2 wouldn't hurt.  
4 drinks later, Harry's head is spinning a bit, but the good news was that all of his nervousness seemed to have faded away. He was standing on the edge of the makeshift dance floor, taking the last few sips of his drink, when he spotted Louis across the way. Harry briefly reminds himself not to make bad decisions, but then he throws his own advice out the door, puts his cup down and starts to make his way over to Louis.   
"Hey mate," Harry, says when he is close enough for Louis to hear him.  
"Hey! What’s up?" Louis asks with a big smile on his face.  
"Not much, just wandering around and I-"  
"Do you want to dance with me?" Louis cuts him off.  
"Do I-What?" Harry questions, surprised.  
"Dance, Styles. It's this thing you do when music is playing," Louis answers sarcastically.  
"No I know what- Whatever, Sure" Harry responds, positive that it’s the alcohol talking.  
Louis takes Harry's arm and drags him out into the middle of the dance floor. Harry awkwardly sways back and forth to the music, not really sure what to do. He looks up to see Louis rolling his eyes. Harry feels Louis' hands come to grip Harry's hips, and his breath catches in his throat. Louis spins him around so that his back is pressed flat against Louis' chest, and Harry's butt is pressed firmly against Louis'-   
Nope, get that thought out of your head, Harry thought to himself.  
Louis began to move his hips to the rhythm of the music, swaying Harry's hips with him as well. The two boys get lost in the music together. Harry lets his eyes flutter shut, and his head rests on Louis' shoulder as they dance. He can feel Louis warm breath on his neck, and smell the scent of the fruity drink he had been consuming earlier. When Harry looked up, he caught eyes with a very shocked Perrie, who backed away, laughing to herself.  
They boys danced through a few songs, their breath was getting heavier, and the alcohol seemed to be working itself deeper and deeper into Harry's system.  
"You know," Harry said turning to Louis, “I really like you, like a lot," Harry, said.  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted his decision.   
Louis just laughed quietly and brought his lips close to Harry's ear.  
“I know," he said, before giving Harry one more hard grind, and disappearing into the crowd of people on the dance floor.   
Harry stood in place for a minute, trying to take in what had just happened. When he had regained control of most of his thoughts, he ran off the dance floor in search of Perrie. Fortunately, he did find her. Unfortunately, her lips were currently preoccupied with Zayn's. Harry didn't know what else to do, his head was spinning so he wandered outside. Thoughts were spinning inside his head like, what did Louis mean, how drunk was Louis, how drunk is HE right now, and the general, what the fuck is going on?  
He sat himself down on a fairly calm piece of grass and lay down to look up at the sky.

Harry brought his fists up to his eyes, rubbing them aggressively, and finally opening them, finding himself in a very confused state. He was in his room, in his bed, staring up and the ceiling, with a pounding headache.  
"What the-"  
"Oh good! Your up, mate," Niall said, "We were just about to go grab some lunch, you wanna join? It could be good for your head. Also, here," He said, tossing a bottle of pain pills at Harry.   
Harry twisted off the cap, popping two of the pills into his mouth and getting up to get ready.  
As they walked to lunch, the pain in Harry's head had dulled a little, but it was still lingering. And it certainly didn't help when-  
"HARRY!" Perrie cried, jumping and wrapping her hands around Harry's neck from behind.  
"Oh, god, no Per," Harry says, wincing.  
“I know, I'm sorry, you probably have a headache but we need to talk right now!" She says excitedly.  
"Why? What- how are you so full of energy?"  
“I saw you last night," She says wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Yeah I saw you last night too, we went to a party together," Harry states, confused.  
Perrie rolls her eyes, "No I mean I saw you last night, getting up close and personal with Louis".  
Harry pauses for a second, as the memories of last night come rushing back, as fuzzy as they were.  
"Oh. Right," Harry says.  
"So what happened?"  
Harry proceeds to fill Perrie in on the night, or at least what he remembers, and his confusion with the situation.  
"So now I am even more confused than before and I really don't know what do!" Harry finishes.  
"Well, I think I know what’s going on," Perrie says, slyly.  
"Yeah, the dumb gay boy is in love with the pretty straight boy again," Harry, mutters quietly.  
Perrie laughs, “I think he likes you," she states simply.  
"What? No!" Harry exclaims.  
"Oh, didn't you know?" Perrie says, walking slightly ahead of Harry, "He's gay".  
Harry stops in his tracks, completely dumb founded.  
"You little cu-"  
"Hey guys!" Louis interrupts.  
"And that’s my cue!" Perrie says, patting Louis on the shoulder and jogging ahead, to fall instep with Zayn.  
"Hey, um, sorry about last night. I-uh, got a little drunk?" Harry stumbled.  
"Its fine mate, I was a little drunk to. I mean it doesn't mean I regret- I mean I just… Yeah," Louis trails off.  
The two boys walk in silence, almost to the mess hall.  
“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do coffee again tomorrow? We haven't gone in a while and I have a great new story I have been working on. I wanted to tell you," Louis asks.  
"Sure, Yeah, Lets do that," Harry agrees

After a nervous hour and a half of another wining about not having clothes session, Harry find himself being pushed out the door by Perrie yet again.  
Louis meets him in their usual spot, and they go get coffee.  
They are lying in the meadow and Harry has his eyes closed, just listening to Louis' story about this boy and his obsession with this magical animal. He doesn't really know what's happening; he just knows he is calm.  
"So there is a local carnival tonight, do you want to go?" Louis asks all of a sudden.  
"With you? I mean- uh- I don't know," Harry stutters.  
"Come on, Styles! No alcohol this time, although I don't promise to keep my hands off you," He finishes with a cheeky wink, getting up and starting to walk back.  
It's comments like that that confuse Harry's brain even more than it already is. Harry eventually gets up and starts to follow him.

It turns out, most of the group ends up coming to the fair. Perrie with Zayn, Niall with Jade, and Liam with Leigh-Anne, surprisingly. Jesy stayed back because her boyfriend was visiting and they wanted some… alone time.   
The carnival looked so cool. All the lights from the rides illuminated the area. The games have fun colorful prizes hanging from their ceilings and the smell of fried food filled the air.   
Somehow, Louis had convinced Harry to go on the most spinney ride in the park. He managed not to puke, but felt dizzy for a good half hour after.  
Zayn won Perrie a stuffed fish at the balloon game, and Niall won one for Jade. Louis ended up winning a small stuffed cat for shooting a water gun, and he gave it to Harry, after he expressed that cats were his favorite animals. After a few hours of crazy fun, Niall and Jade decided to go home, Zayn and Perrie were still in full swing, and Louis and Harry started to wander off into a grassy field near the fair. The further they walked out, the more muted and sounds and smells of the fair became. They both fell into the grass, looking at the sky. It was full of stars.  
"Wow," Harry breathed.   
"Yeah," Louis agreed.  
After a while of lying in silence, Harry felt something at his hand. He realized Louis had reached over and taken his hand.  
Harry heard as Louis turned to face harry, propping himself up on his elbow, but Harry was too nervous to turn and look.  
“I remember our conversation, you know," Louis says, "From the party, when you said you liked me".  
Harry swallowed loudly, "Yeah?" he asked nervously.  
"Yeah," Louis answered.  
A few very long, quiet seconds passed.  
"Harry look at me," Louis whispered.  
Harry slowly turned on his side, using his arm to prop him up. He looked down at the grass and played with it in his hands nervously.   
"Do you?" Louis asked.  
"Do I what?" Harry retorted.  
"Do you really like me? Now that we are here and sober," Louis joked with a small laugh.  
"I-yes" Harry answered, almost inaudibly.  
Harry felt Louis' finger come under his chin, and lift his gaze so they were looking eye to eye.  
"Good," he says, "Then you won't mind this,"  
Louis closes the gap between them, lightly pressing his lips to Harry's. The kiss only lasted a second, but it was safe to say that Harry felt fire works. He sat still with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.  
"What that ok?" Louis asked, nervously.  
Instead of answering, Harry wrapped his hand around Louis neck, and pulled him back, reconnecting their lips. This kiss was more intense, their lips moved together, creating butterflies in Harry's stomach. Harry's hand came to grab the front of Louis' T-shirt, pulling him closer, wanting to feel their bodies touch. Louis hand made its way down to Harry's hips and was playing with the edge of his shirt, gently rubbing circles into the small area of exposed skin.  
Somehow, Louis ended up pushing Harry's hip down, and came to straddle Harry, their chests pressed against each other. When they finally parted to catch their breath, Louis places a few gentle kisses on Harry's neck.  
"Yeah," Harry responded, finally getting his breath back, "That was ok".  
"Mmm," Louis agreed, rolling off beside Harry, "that was more than ok".  
After a few moments of silence, Harry finally spoke.  
"So does this make us, I mean are we like, is this a thing?" he struggled to ask.  
"Do you want it to be a thing?"  
"Yes," Harry answered almost immediately.  
"Ok," Louis said, rolling closer.  
He faced Harry as they lied there and traced patterns into his hip. Harry could feel his eyes on him; his beautiful blue eyes, as he lay there with his eyes closed, and his curls blowing in the wind slightly.  
"Harry, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Louis asked tentatively.  
Harry suddenly tensed under Louis' touch. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.  
"Harry, please. I'm nothing like Alec, I promise. I won't hurt you. I won't call you names, I just want to be with you because… well because you make me happy,” Louis said quietly, a blush coating his cheeks in the darkness.  
Harry started to breath normal again, and finally said, "Yes".  
"Yes?" Louis asked, confused.  
"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend," He said, rolling to face Louis.  
Harry lightly connected their lips once more for a spit second.  
"Is that ok?" He asks with a smile.  
"Yeah," Louis responds with a grin on his face, "It's ok".

The boy eventually made it back to Harry's room, smiling and holding hands the whole way. Louis walked Harry up to the door of his room.  
"Night," Louis said with a smile.  
"Night," Harry said back.  
Louis leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, looking straight into Harry's eyes. He tilted his head slightly and kissed Harry gently. Harry kissed back, deepening the kiss, and was a little caught off guard as Louis backed him up, his back touching the wall next to his door. Harry's hands came down and slipped into Louis' back pockets, as Louis' arms were resting comfortably around Harry's neck. After a few minutes they broke apart, and Louis' lips traveled to Harry's neck. He kissed and sucked and nipped gently at the skin as Harry let his head roll back, resting against the wall.  
"You know," Harry said breathily.  
"Mmm?" Louis moaned into his skin.  
"You don't HAVE to leave… I mean you could come inside, sleep here even," Harry suggested.  
"Yeah?" Louis whispered, his lips coming to Harry's ear.  
"Y-yeah," Harry managed to respond, chills running through his body.  
Louis pulled back from Harry, still looking into his eyes, as he shifted slightly to turn the knob on the door. Harry grabbed his hand, and led him inside. Niall was asleep on the bed, so they had to be very quite as they tip toed around to the other side. Harry was about to take his shirt off, when he felt hands from behind him, reach over, lifting his shirt off for him. He felt and Louis' lips trailed down his neck, coming to plant light kisses on his shoulder blades. Harry concentrated as much as he could, and shed his pants. He turned to Louis, pulling his shirt over his head, and then running his hand down his muscular chest. Louis took off his pants as well, and the two boys climbed into bed, only in their boxers. Harry curled up in a ball, pressing his back against Louis' chest. He fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Louis' breathing in his ear.

Harry woke up the next morning, confused by the weight he felt on his side. He turned over to see Louis, just starting to stir. I smile spread across his face as he remembered last night.  
"Hi," Harry whispered to Louis, kissing him on the nose.  
"Hi," Louis answered, finally opening his eyes, and smiling up at Harry.  
"Hi," said an uninvited third party.  
Harry quickly sat up to see Niall sitting on his own bed, staring at the two boys.  
“I see you two got to know each other a little better last night," Niall said.  
"We, uh… well yeah… that we did," Harry answered.  
"Just please tell me I wasn't in the room sleeping while you two were fu-"  
"NO!" Louis and Harry yelled at the same time, a shocked look on their face.  
"We didn't, I mean you weren't, I just… we slept! That’s all we did, we slept!" Harry assured Niall.   
"Ok," Niall said skeptically. "Well it's breakfast time,"  
Niall left the room, leaving the two boys to get dressed again.   
"Do you have sweatpants I could borrow?" Louis asked, “I figure that’s better than wearing the same outfit as yesterday.  
"Sure," Harry said, tossing Louis a pair.

After the boys were ready, they headed downstairs, fingers interlocked.   
As soon as they got out side they heard squealing.  
"EEEP!!" all the girls cried as they came outside.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Perrie asked, waggling her eyebrows.  
"Shut up, Per," Harry said, no doubt a dark blush covering his cheeks.  
“I think it’s cute," She assured them.  
"Me too!" All the girls added in unison.  
"Thanks," Harry muttered, getting shy.  
"You guys are so cute together, I mean really, I just can't take how-"  
"Yeah?" Harry cut Perrie off, "Keep talking about how cute we are and I might have to start talking about how adorable you and Zayn are together," Harry threatens, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Hm," she says, sticking her nose in the air, "Fine, but you're cute, that’s all".  
Louis laughed at the interaction between his two friends. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at all the simple cute things Lou did. When they would sit next to each other, he would always put a hand on his knee, or hold his hand, or rest his arm behind Harry. Whenever Louis stayed late, he would wait until he thought Harry was asleep, then kiss him goodnight on the forehead. Harry was usual awake though, because it was his favorite part of the night. If ever Louis asked him out on a date, he would pay, and even brought Harry flowers a couple of times. He was so cute, and Harry was so content.   
Then he overheard a phone conversation that changed those feelings rather suddenly.  
"No, you have to tell him. You can't just leave him hanging like this, Louis".  
Louis? Harry thought. He had come to Perrie’s room because they were going to hang out, but before he could get inside he heard her on the phone.  
“I just don't think its fair, don't be scared. You want to do it, just do it… Fine… but I’m not helping," she finished and hung up.  
Harry knocked on her door as he walked inside.  
"Oh hey Hazzy," she said with a smile.  
Later on that night, Perrie noticed that something was up.  
"Haz, what’s wrong? You have been off all night," She states.  
"I-well to be honest, I overheard your phone conversation with Louis before I came in," he answered.  
"Harry I can't talk about it, I told Louis I wouldn't get involved,"  
“I know… I know," and that was the last they talked about it.

Harry lied in bed, his thoughts racing. The last few months with Louis had been so great, so perfect. Why was it that every time Harry was in a relationship, something happened and he didn't even know what, that came and fucked things up? He couldn't take it if Louis broke up with him, especially since he thought he lov-  
No, he couldn't get into that. Not now, it would just make things even more painful.

The next few weeks were terrible for Harry. Whenever they hung out, Louis seemed nervous. Harry thought it was like he wasn't all there. Whenever Louis kissed him, Harry wanted to pull away. He didn't want any of Louis' insincere kisses. He hit a low point when Louis didn't even want to go out one night, so he just went back to his room, trying to hold back the tears.   
Harry instead found himself in front of Perrie's door. He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could. Zayn exited the room, "Sorry, mate," he apologized, and went on his way.  
"Perrie?" he asked tentatively.  
"Yeah, Haz? What’s up?" came her response.   
He walked into the room, where she was sitting on her bed. He looked at her for a moment, before bursting out into tears  
“I can't take it anymore, Perrie! He isn't the same, I can tell. He isn't all there anymore, I feel like I'm losing him, and its the worst feeling in the world," he cries.  
"Sh, baby its ok," She assures him.  
"It's not, Per, it's not because I think… I think I might… Love him," Harry finishes quietly.  
He can hear Perrie sniff in, like she was tearing up too.  
“I do," Harry says, “I do love him, and that is what makes this so much worse".  
The two of them sit in silence, as Harry calms himself down. Perrie leans down and kisses his temple.  
"Why don't you just sleep here tonight, babe?" She suggests.  
Harry nods, already starting to fall asleep.  
Harry wakes up, a few hours later to Perrie’s voice, angrily whispering on the phone.  
"No Louis. You tell him. Now. Tomorrow. It's not what you think. I can't stand to see him like this. You do it before I do," she threatens before hanging up the phone.

The next day, Harry wakes up to a text.  
“I hope U don't have anythin 2 do 2day. We shud talk"  
Harry doesn't even need to look at the name to know it is Louis with that spelling.  
A second text comes in “I am @ the park now"  
Harry gets up, and goes back to his room to shove a beanie on his head before making his way to the park. He spots Louis sitting, facing the lake as usual. Harry quietly sits down next to him.   
"Harry I have to tell you something," Louis finally says, “I have been trying to figure out the best way to tell you because, well I'm not great at these kind of things but I-"  
"Save it Lou," Harry responds, "I've heard it before, I don't need to hear it again, not from you," Harry says, a tear falling down his cheek. He turns to get up.  
“I think I-wait what?" Louis pauses, confused.  
"It's over, I get it. It was just a fling for you, you've found someone else, I've out done my stay. Whatever the excuse is, I don't want to hear it," Harry says.  
"Harry wait!" Louis says, grabbing Harry's wrist.   
Harry tenses at his touch, turning and glaring at Louis.   
But what Louis does next is something Harry really was not expecting. Louis brings Harry's wrist to his mouth and kisses all the small marks left by the man before him.  
"I'm sorry," Louis, says when he is finally done.   
He looks up at Harry.  
“I don't want to break up with you, not at all. I can't break up with you," Louis says.  
"Why? People have had no trouble before," Harry retorts.  
“I can't break up with someone I love," Louis states.  
Harry lifts his head slowly, meeting Louis eyes, "You what?" he asks quietly, in shock.  
“I love you, Harry, so much," he says bringing his hand to cup Harry's cheek, "Is that ok?"  
Harry jumps; pushing Louis over by is shoulders and straddles him. He connects their lips in a rough, bruising kiss, his hands on either side of Louis head, grabbing at the grass. Louis hands rest gently on his hips. They finally break apart, and Harry looks down to see Louis smiling.   
"Yeah, It's ok," Harry finally responds, nuzzling into Louis neck.  
"Hey Lou?" Harry asks, breaking the calming silence.  
"Yeah?"  
“I love you too".  
"That's more than ok," Louis responds, kissing Harry once more, smiling against Harry's lips.

The familiar smell hit Harry's nose as he looked around. Crazy how time flies, he thought.  
"That's the last box!" he heard an ever so familiar voice say.   
Harry turned to see his boyfriend of 3 years standing in front of the box he had just brought up.  
"Thanks, babe," He said with a smile, placing a small peck on his lips.  
"It will be weird to not have you at school this year," Harry states.  
Louis laughs, "Lets be honest, I'll be here more than I am at home. Can't stay away from you for that long".  
He pulls Harry into a kiss, leaning Harry back against the wall. Before anything has a chance to go too far-  
"Knock, knock love birds!" he hears another familiar voice chime.   
"Perrie!" both boys say, pulling her into a three-way hug.  
"Missed you! So you are totally coming to dinner tonight, right?" she asks.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Louis says, as Harry nods his head in agreement.

The small group eventually is reunited again, for their last year at school. They all decided to go out for a nice dinner, seeing as the last move in day was a cause for celebration.   
The dinner was more fun than Harry could have asked for. All his friends, sharing summer stories, it was great. Zayn had taken Perrie o/n a surprise trip to France. Jade and Niall went to Ireland to visit his family, Leigh-Anne even taught Liam how to cook.   
The booth was small, but they managed to not fall out. With Louis and Liam on either end of the circular table, everyone else was squished in the middle, in a giggling mess of friends.  
"Can't believe I'm going to get to see my baby graduate this year," Louis said into Harry's ear.   
"Well I saw mine graduate last year, and I was pretty proud," Harry said cheekily.  
“I actually have something I want to ask you," Louis said, taking his arm out from where it was resting behind Harry's back.   
"Yeah, what’s that-”?  
As Harry turned to look at Louis, he found that Louis had slid out of his seat, and was no longer next to Harry. The whole table when silent, with huge grins on their faces, as Louis got down on one knee.  
"Harry, if it's ok, will you marry me?" Louis asked.  
Harry sat there, speechless for a small moment.  
"YES!" He finally answered.  
The whole table cheered, and Louis pulled him in for a kiss. It was perfect.  
"Oh, and Louis?" Harry said.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's more than ok".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Make sure to comment with your thoughts and suggestions! :)


End file.
